A Filha De Klaus
by Rosabela Indelicada
Summary: Hayley morre no parto, deixando sua filha aos cuidados de Klaus, Elijah e Rebekah, como é uma criança hibrida, seu crescimento é sem precedentes, então os Mikaelsons tem que lhe dar com uma adolescente mais rápido do que pensam!
1. Chapter 1

**2 anos atrás**

**Pov Elijah**

–AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Hayley gritava com a dor do parto, para as mulheres da minha época, o parto era algo maravilhoso, um milagre de Deus ao dar vida a um ser, mas os gritos de Hayley me torturavam como facas cravadas no corpo.

–Por que esse bebê não sai logo? -Klaus perguntou pela milésima vez a Sophie, uma das bruxas que estavam na sala, era ela que estava fazendo o parto de Hayley.

–A criança é hibrida, ela não esta só nascendo, ela esta rasgando a Hayley por dentro. -Davina falou e eu me desesperei mais.

–Ele tem que sair logo! -Falei desesperado.

–Eu já estou vendo a cabeça! -Sophie falou rapidamente.-Vamos Hayley, só mais um pouco de força!

–AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ELIJAH! -Ela gritou por mim, então segurei sua mão.

–Eu estou aqui, eu estou aqui do seu lado Hayley, mas você precisa fazer força! -Falei e ela continuou empurrando.

–ESTA SAINDO! -Sophie gritou e logo ouvimos o choro, o chorinho do bebê da Hayley e do Klaus.

–M-Meu bebê... -Hayley falou.

–É uma menina. -Sophie falou enrolando ela em uma manta e entregando a Klaus, que foi o primeiro que correu até ela para segura-la.

–Uma menina...-Ele murmurou a olhando. -Minha filha...

Eu fiquei muito feliz, Klaus realmente estava radiante ao segurar a filha no colo a primeira vez, ele realmente não tinha outras intensões com ela, apenas de ser um bom, ou quase bom pai.

–Hayley? Hayley! -Me aproximei dela ao não ouvir mais sua respiração, coloquei minha mão em seu rosto que já estava ficando frio.

–Ela sangrou muito, infelizmente ela não resistiu. -Disse Davina.

Céus! A Hayley...ela...deu a vida dela pela filha...fiz uma breve prece pela sua alma, eu não poderia trazer ela de volta.

Me coloquei ereto e observei aquele quarto.

–Onde esta Niklaus? -Perguntei, e logo Rebekah entrou no quarto.

–Saiu com o bebê. -Ela falou e eu me desesperei, por um minuto eu pensei besteira do meu irmão, mas quando fui procura-los, ele estava no quarto da Hayley, sentado na cama dela com a filha nos braços.

–É isso ai filha...agora somos só eu e você...e o tio Elijah e a tia Rebekah é claro. -Ele falava. -Você veio em boa hora.

Sorri para aquilo, como eu pude pensar besteiras dele? Ele tinha me dado sua palavra de que não tinha intensões más com o filho que iria nascer, eu realmente deveria acreditar nele.

Ele a batizou de Meredith. Como ela era uma hibrida, ela tinha um crescimento muito rápido. Por incrível que pareça, ela tinha uma parte vampira, e uma parte lobisomem, e de acordo com as bruxas de Nova Orleans, ela tinha magia dentro dela.

Não acreditamos muito que ela podia ser metade bruxa, mas lembramos que nossa mãe, Esther, era uma bruxa muito poderosa, podia ser que sua magia tenha pulado nossa geração e caído em Meredith, o que faria dela um ser completamente poderoso.

Mas não tínhamos inimigos no momento, Marcel era nosso aliado, as bruxas eram nossas aliadas, parece que nosso único inimigo era o tempo. Meredith crescia incrivelmente rápido, tínhamos medo de que esse crescimento pudesse ser mal pra ela.

–tio Elijah? -Ela me chamou, eu jurava que ela já estava dormindo, ela tinha 2 anos mas aparentava ter 6.

–Oi minha querida. -Falei.

–Pra onde o papai foi? -Ela perguntou.

–O papai teve que resolver uns problemas com o Marcel minha querida, mas não vamos falar sobre isso ok? Hora de dormi. -Falei me virando na cama e a cobrindo até o pescocinho.

–Tio Elijah...-Ela chamou de novo.

–Oi querida.

–O senhor promete que vai ficar aqui comigo até o papai chegar? -Ela perguntou com os olhinhos azuis brilhando.

–Prometo bonequinha. Agora vamos dormi. -Falei e ela fechou os olhinhos.

Normalmente era Klaus que ficava a noite toda deitado com ela, contando historias e cantando musicas que ele mesmo inventava, ele realmente faz o papel de um bom pai.

O tempo passou, ela já aparentava ter 10 anos de idade, mas ainda tinha 6 anos. Sua magia começou a aparecer na época do inverno, ela podia manipular a neve e o gelo de forma espantosa, Niklaus não permitia que ela saísse de casa por medo e seus inimigos tentarem alguma coisa contra a Meredith, por isso ela era proibida de sair de casa, suas aulas didáticas eram comigo, eu a ensinei a ler e a escrever, seus mimos e seus gostos femininos eram com Rebekah, seu treinamento era com Niklaus e sua dominação da magia era com a Davina. Estava tudo perfeito, até que um dia, ela quis sair.

–Mas por que eu não posso se quer colocar meus pés pra fora dessa casa? -Da sala se escutava a discussão dela com meu irmão.

–Eu já lhe expliquei mil vezes Meredith, é perigoso lá fora. -Meu irmão, até então, estava calmo.

–Então por que você sai?

–Eu sei me defender, além do mais você não esta preparada ainda!

–E quando eu estarei preparada?

–Quando eu achar que vai estar!

–Pai, me deixe ver o mundo! Eu não posso viver trancada aqui dentro! Eu estou literalmente envelhecendo aqui! -A conversa estava ficando seria.

–Meredith, essa conversa já acabou, você não vai sair daqui e ponto final! -Niklaus aumentou o tom de voz.

–EU SÓ QUERIA QUE VOCÊ CONFIASSE ME MIM! -Ouvi a uma porta batendo e avistei Meredith correndo para o quintal da casa. Fechei o livro que lia e fui atrás dela.

Ela estava sentada no banco de mármore, no meio do frio pois era inverno, me aproximei dela e notei que estava chorando.

–Meredith...-Murmurei me sentando do lado dela.

–Eu só queria...por uma vez na eternidade, poder sair. Poder ver o mundo, poder ver pessoas, lugares...-Seu soluço me deixou com o coração na mão.

–Seu pai só quer seu bem Meredith, ele um dia vai deixar você sair daqui, espere mais um pouco. -Falei.

Ela me olhou com os olhinhos azuis marejados.

–Quando? Quando tio Elijah? Ele nunca vai me deixar sair daqui! Nunca! -Ela se levantou correndo na velocidade vampiresca e com certeza se trancou no quarto.

Suspirei, se essa fase dela já estava sendo difícil, imagine quando ela se tornar de verdade uma adolescente. Niklaus apareceu por trás de mim e eu me levantei colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

–Onde ela esta? -Ele perguntou.

–Foi por quarto, deixe ela, ela esta emburrada e chateada, o melhor e deixamos ela sozinha. -Falei suspirando fundo.

–Não sei o que ela viu que sair de casa agora é a coisa que ela mais quer na vida! -Niklaus falou.

–Ela esta crescendo irmão, uma hora ela teria curiosidade sobre o mundo lá fora. -Falei saindo, subi até o quarto da Meredith, e bati na porta. -Meredith, é o tio Elijah...

Bati de novo e nada, ela deveria esta chorando.

–Meredith? Abra a porta. -Pedi paciente mas nada.

Bati de novo e nada ainda.

–Meredith, abra a porta pro tio agora, não tem graça! -Falei autoritário mas nada. -Ok Meredith, eu vou arrombar essa porta. -Como ela não falou nada, deu apenas um chute e ela acabou caindo, entrei em seu quarto e nada dela, mas nem um sinal dela.

–MEREDITH! -Gritel e Rebekah correu até o quarto.

–O QUE ACONTECEU ELIJAH? -Ela perguntou.

–Meredith! Meredith fugiu!

–MANDEM FECHA A SAIDA E A ENTRADA DA CIDADE, PROCUREM ELA EM CADA CASA DESSA CIDADE MAIS EU QUERO A MINHA FILHA AQUI PRA HOJE! -Niklaus gritou para os subordinados.

E assim começou a nossa busca pela Meredith.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dias atuais**

**Pov Meredith**

_É hora de experimentar_  
_Os meus limites vou testar_  
_A liberdade veio enfim_  
_Pra mim_

_Livre estou, livre estou_  
_Com o céu e o vento andar_  
_Livre estou, livre estou_  
_Não vão me ver chorar_

_Aqui estou eu_  
_E vou ficar_  
_Tempestade vem_

É, a noite estava mais movimentada do que antes, acho que são os visitantes que vieram a Mystic Falls, os homens sempre querem algo mais...interessante quando vem a uma cidade. A boate estava com a musica nas altura, eu estava de lingerie vermelha com babados na calcinha e uma caveira no meio dos seios, já a Samira, estava com um belo conjunto de lingerie azul, Elsa estava com um preto, Gabrielle com um rosa e Khloe com uma branca.

Os homens da noite estavam com sorte por ter uma musica eletrônica, normalmente aqui só é instrumental para danças sensuais, nossas identidades falas mostravam que tínhamos 18 anos ambas, mas na verdade, eu aparentava ter 16 e biologicamente tinha 10 anos, mas o que vale é a mentalidade e garanto que a minha é muito avançada.

Conheci as meninas logo depois que fugi de casa, no porto da Luisiana, elas estavam juntas alguns anos então se interessaram por mim por eu ser...diferente, depois que eu contei a verdade sobre o que eu era, elas me pediram para transforma-las, para nunca mais envelhecerem, Samira parou nos 17 anos, Khloe nos 16, Gabrielle nos 17 e Elsa nos 16.

Eu tenho um enorme batalhão de hibridos que criei ao longo desses anos, sabe, adoro quando fazem tudo o que eu mando, eles as vezes ficam como guarda-costas aqui na boate, e outros ficam na mansão onde moramos como vigias.

–Meredith, faltam 10 minutos pro nosso turno acabar, então, vai atender aquele cara ali, é que eu estou pouco cheia e as meninas também. -Samira me falou enquanto eu ainda dançava na mesa do cara careca e barrigudo, então parei e desci da mesa.

–EI, eu paguei 2 danças completas! -Ele protestou, suspirei e voltei, me sentei em seu colo e ele sorriu de forma maliciosa, que nojento.

Olhei então no fundo dos olhos dele.

–Você vai sair daqui, satisfeito com nosso trabalho e ainda vai colocar uma gorjeta bem gorda na recepção. -Falei e sai de cima dele, o gorducho sai em direção a recepção. Eu adoro meu trabalho.

Me aproximei do cara que a Samira tinha me mandado, ele bebia um dos Whisky's mais caros da boate então já vi que era um ricão de passagem. Bom, vamos ao ataque.

–Vai querer serviço de dança bonitão? -Perguntei me aproximando, e logo ele se virou pra mim, aqueles olhos azuis...que lindos eles eram, aquela barba...e aqueles cabelos, nunca tinha visto um homem tão bonito aqui antes

–Não obrigado, só vim apreciar o Whisky. -Ele falou dando um gole.

Me aproximei e sentei em cima da mesa, cruzando minhas pernas.

–Sabe...o serviço de dança para novatos é especial, vem com um...-Fui até seu ouvido. -Brinde...-E murmurei, ele sorriu então.

–Hum...loira, olhos azuis, lingerie vermelha...um pacote e tanto. -Ele falou e eu sorri. -Mas não, obrigado, vou ficar só com o Whisky. -Ele falou, pelo visto era comprometido. Não importa, não sou ciumenta.

Me sentei em cima do seu colo e ele me olhou de forma curiosa.

–Vamos...não seja tímido...-Falei e ele sorriu sarcasticamente.

–Tímido? Olha garota... -Eu o cortei antes de terminar de falar.

–Me chamo Meredith. -Falei.

–Sou Damon, muito prazer. -Ele falou sarcástico.

–Satisfação, prazer vem depois. -Sorri mordendo sua orelha, mas ele logo me tirou de seu colo me colocando sentada na mesa.

–Eu disse que não quero. Boa noite. -Ele se levantou e pagou a conta do Whisky.

–Meredith, pode ir ali por favor fazer aquele cara ir embora? Já são 5 musicas que estou dançando e ele não cansa. -Elsa me pediu mais eu fiquei encarando o tal Damon.

–Tenho uma coisa mais interessante pra fazer. -Falei andando até ele.

–Oooo meu beijinhoooo -Ouvi a voz de um homem, com certeza chamando a Elsa.

–Já vou negão! -Ela já estava cansada, vampiros não se cansam fisicamente, mas passar 5 horas dançando na frente de um desocupado, não tem gorjeta que pague.

Andei até o Damon e ele já estava colocando o casaco para sair.

–Por que não quis o serviço de dança? -Perguntei cruzando os braços, nada era me negado, e esse cara me negou.

–Não estou afim hoje. -Ele falou.

–É casado? -Perguntei.

–Não quero ser rude, mas já sendo, não é da sua conta. -Ele falou sorrindo e saindo da boate. -Tenha uma boa noite.

–AFF! -Bati o pé no chão, era uma oportunidade de ter um dinheirão com esse cara!

–Ei Meredith, vamos, nosso expediente acabou. -Gabrielle me chamou e eu fui para a porta dos fundos, para me vestir e voltar pra casa. Mas não antes de fazer uma pequena coisinha com o meu amigo Damon.

Chamei um dos meus subordinados, ele veio nos buscar na nossa BMW e então saímos da boate, no meio do caminho, eu vi o Damon caminhando pela rua tranquilo, perto dele, tinha um barriu de água em cima de uma casa, sorri movimentando a minha mão para a direita e o fazendo virar, caindo bem em cima da cabeça dele, fechei o punho e seus cabeços congelaram. As meninas gargalharam com a cara dele de quem não entendeu nada.

Quando chegamos em casa, eu me sentei no sofá.

–Ai como é bom esta em casa! -Falei.

–Nem me fale, o que eu quero agora é tomar um banho! -Samira subiu para o primeiro andar onde ficavam nossos quartos.

–Ei Meredith, quem era aquele cara? -Gabrielle me perguntou.

–Ninguém importante...-Falei, mas, esperarei ele aparecer na boate de novo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Klaus**

Já faziam anos que a minha querida e desobediente filha, tinha fugido de casa como se fosse dona do próprio nariz! Aaaggggrrrrrr, o que mais me irrita é que ela tinha tudo! Nada era negado a ela! Nada! Mas só foi falar um não que ela se rebelou e fugiu de casa! E como a danadinha tem magia no corpo, as bruxas não conseguiam fazer um feitiço para encontra-la, ela tinha pensado em tudo, eu estaria bem orgulhoso se não estivesse completamente PUTO!

Bem que Rebekah tinha me avisado que estava mimando ela de mais! Eu tenho que trazer ela de volta pra casa, nem que seja pela orelha, ela é algo perigoso, ela não é só metade lobisomem e metade vampira, ela é bruxa também, ou quase. Ela já não é uma hibrida comum, ela é uma anomalia. As vezes me pego pensando se vou encontra-la, ela pode esta em qualquer lugar do mundo.

–KLAUS! -Ouvi a voz de Marcel invadindo a casa, coloquei o copo de Whisky em cima do criado mudo e sai do quarto.

Marcel estava na sala e na velocidade vampiresca, eu apareci do seu lado, Elijah também já estava lá.

–O que foi Marcel? -Perguntei.

–Sophie acabou de me ligar, parece que o feitiço que Meredith colocou sobre ela para não ser encontrada enfraqueceu. -Ele falou sorrindo e eu quase abri um sorriso.

–O que isso quer dizer? -Perguntei.

–Que dizer que ela localizou a Meredith depois de todo esse tempo! -Ele me respondeu e eu pude ver a alegria do meu irmão ao ouvir aquele noticia.

–E onde ela esta? -Rebekah perguntou descendo as escadas.

–Em Mystic Falls. -Meus olhos se abriram mais que o normal, onde ela estava? Em Mystic Falls? Não pode ser.

–Vou pra lá agora! -Eu estava determinado, eu traria minha filha de volta pra casa nem que seja pelos cabelos.

–Irmão! Espere! -Elijah já estava na minha frente. -Calma, sei que esta nervoso pois vamos encontrar Meredith, mas tente se acalmar, se chegarmos lá de uma vez vamos assusta-la. -Ele entrou em defesa da sobrinha.

–E todos esses anos que passamos assustados por conta dela Elijah? -Perguntei rosnando pra ele. -Tudo na vida tem consequências, e ela esta prestes a encara as dela. -Falei subindo em passos firmes até o meu quarto, eu iria traze-la de volta.

–Só tem uma coisa Klaus. -Marcel continuou.

–Oque? -Perguntei.

–Ela criou praticamente um exercito de hibridos, não vai ser fácil chegar perto dela. -Quando Marcel falou aquilo, estufei meu peito em orgulho, a minha menina tinha pelo menos feito alguma coisa que prestasse em sua existência.

Vi Elijah apertando o nariz com a ponta dos dedos como quem procura calma.

–Não nega o sangue. -Ele falou.

–Muito bem, vamos voltar para Mystic Falls, mas só de passagem, é pegar a Meredith e voltar pra casa. -Falei.

–E se ela não quiser voltar? -Elijah perguntou e eu me virei pra ele. -Temos que lembrar, que ela não aparenta mais uma criança, ela pode ter 10 anos biologicamente, mas aparenta 16.

–Eu quero ver quem vai me impedir de trazer minha filha. -Rosnei baixo. -E você, para de fazer os gostos dela, você a esta estragando tanto quanto eu Elijah. -Falei subindo de vez por meu quarto.


	4. Chapter 4

**POV Meredith**

Eu estava deitada em meu quarto de gelo. É assim que eu o chamo, como eu não conseguia controlar meu poder bruxo direito quando eu cheguei aqui, eu acabava congelando tudo que tocava, mas por um tempo, eu fui aprendendo a me controlar e a dominar meu poder, mas já me acostumei com um ambiente gelado embora eu não sinta frio ou calor e deixei meu quarto assim, até que ele ficou bonitinho todo congelado, e outra, quando eu tento dormir de verdade, meus poderes fluem sem que eu permita. Vampiros não dormem, mas hibridos podem tentar. Meu quarto é meu refugio, ninguém entra aqui, eu não permito, é o lugar onde eu me escondo, onde me sinto bem, é como se fosse o colo do meu pai. AH! NÃO! Não Meredith, não pensa no Klaus, ele não é mais nada seu, ele a prendia, ele a privava de uma vida!

Me levantei da minha cama e peguei um casaco, acho melhor dar uma volta pela cidade sozinha, quero um tempo só pra mim. Vesti o casaco e sai pela janela, as meninas ficariam uma hora fazendo perguntas, para onde eu ia, de que horas volta e eu juro que não estava com saco pra aguentar isso.

Sai pelas ruas da cidade, era bem tarde da noite e o silencio era mortal. Cruzei os braços e continuei andando, minha calça era jeans preta e minha blusa era azul, eu sei, amo azul, até por que é a cor dos meus olhos. Mas quando, do nada, vejo uma pessoa correndo em minha direção, era um homem, um jovem para ser mais correta. Ele corria como se sua vida estivesse em jogo! Então ele tropeçou e caiu no chão com tudo. Eu ainda guardo um pouco de bondade dentro de mim, acreditem, fui até ele e me agachei do seu lado.

-Do que esta correndo? -Perguntei e ele me olho assutado.

-D-Do time...-Ele gaguejou.

-Que time?

-Do time de futebol da escola, eles...eles...

-LÁ ESTA ELE! -Ouvi gritos do fim da rua e logo 10 homens, jovens também, corriam em nossa direção.

-MEU DEUS! -Ele gritou colocando as mãos na cabeça, aqueles homens iam mata-lo, pois carregavam barras de ferro e de madeira.

-Ei mulher! Saia de perto dele! -Um deles gritou pra mim.

-Se não sair vai morrer! -Outro falou.

-A é? -Fechei os olhos e os abri, mandando uma onda enorme que os jogou contra o chão bem distante de nós, para ser mais exata, no fim da rua.

-C-Como...-O garoto machucado tentou falar mas não conseguiu.

Em fração de segundos, eu estava entre todos aqueles meninos caídos no chão.

-Mas...o que foi isso? -O loiro perguntou e eu apenas sorri de canto.

Levantei as minhas mãos e eles levitaram parando no ar.

-ME TIRA DAQUI!

-EU QUERO DESCER!

-ME LARGA!

Eles gritavam e se debatiam, o que me fez sorri ainda mais.

-Mandem lembranças minhas quando chegarem no inferno. -Foi tudo que falei, depois dobrei minhas mãos para a esquerda e todos aqueles pescoços foram quebrados. Os joguei de volta no chão. -Idiotas.

Rapidamente já estava ao lado do garoto ensanguentado, ele me olhava com medo, ele tremia e sua pulsação estava quase a mil.

-Como você fez aquilo? -Ele perguntou batendo os queixos de tanto tremer.

Segurei seu rosto e olhei no fundo dos seus olhos.

-Você vai esquecer de tudo que aconteceu aqui, vai esquecer que me viu. -Falei depois o soltei.

Mas ele estava tão fraco, que acabou caindo no chão, suspirei fundo, eu não poderia deixa-lo ali, primeiro, por que se encontrarem ele ali vão perguntar o que aconteceu, vão ver os corpos e vão achar que foi ele. Eu não ia deixar que ele fosse completamente culpado disso.

**POV Klaus**

Nós já estávamos em Mystic Falls, mas não sabia por onde começar a procurar, mas era noite e não tinha como achar essa garota no meio da madrugada.

-Acho que podemos pedir ajuda a Elena. -Elijah deu a ideia absurda! Eu rosnei.

-Não quero a ajuda deles!

-Deixe de ser orgulhoso Niklaus, eles podem ter uma ideia de onde Meredith pode esta. -Ele continuou.

-Não acho que seja uma boa ideia Elijah, eles não são tão amigáveis. -Rebekah rebateu.

-Elijah pode ter razão, se eles moram aqui, podem já ter visto a Meredith em algum lugar, essa cidade é bem pequena. -Marcel então se meteu no meio.

-Eu já disse! Eu não quero ajuda dela, nem mesmo dos Salvatores! Eu posso achar minha filha sozinho. -Falei indo de volta a mansão Mikaelson que eu tenho aqui em Mystic Falls.


	5. Chapter 5

**POV Elena**

Senti um leve calafrio, e me encolhi nos braços de Damon. Estávamos sentados no sofá da sala, ele estava bebendo um copo de sangue e eu apenas estava do lado dele.

-O que foi? -Ele me perguntou.

-Nada, só uma sensação de esta sendo observada. -Falei e ele sorriu.

-Você esta sendo observada, por mim.

-Nossa, me sinto muito melhor. -Fui sarcástica e ele sorri ainda mais.

Ouvi o som da campainha tocar, arqueei uma das sobrancelhas, quem seria aquela hora da madrugada?

-Esta esperando alguém? -Perguntei.

-Não que eu saiba. -Ele respondeu e eu já estava próxima a porta.

Assim que eu abri a porta, me dei de cara com a pessoa que eu menos esperava ver tão cedo.

-Olá Elena, perdoe-me por esta te importunando a essa hora, mas é algo importante. -Ele falou e eu dei um goto a seco, quando avistei outro do seu lado.

-C-Claro Elijah, entre por favor. -Dei espaço e eles dois entraram, Damon se levantou do sofá com aquela cara tipica de quem já iria falar algo improprio.

-Elijah...a que devo a honra de um original na minha casa? -Ele estava sendo sarcástico como sempre, Elijah entrou com as mãos nos bolsos e seu amigo cruzou os braços. -E quem é esse?

-Sou Marcel, amigo dos originais. -O moreno falou.

-Amigo...sei...-Damon falou.

-Damon. -Repreendi. -Desculpem, mas, o que querem? -Perguntei.

-É meio embaraçoso falar isso, mas precisamos da ajuda de vocês. -Ele começou a falar.

-Da nossa ajuda? Com oque? -Stefan e Bonnie apareceram na sala de mãos dadas, eles realmente faziam um belo casal.

-Olha, é uma longa historia, mas eu vou contar por cima. Klaus teve uma filha, com uma lobisomem, vampiros não podem ter filhos mas hibridos podem, e essa menina cresceu e hoje aparenta 16 anos de idade, sendo que ela tem 10. -Ele explicou.

-Sim...e? -Damon falou.

-Ela fugiu de casa, faz uns 2 anos que não sabemos do paradeiro dela, pois ela jogou um feitiço que impede das bruxas encontra-la. -Elijah explicou.

-Resumidamente, Meredith é o nome dela, Klaus a quer de volta, pois ela é pior do que ele, ela não é só uma hibrida, ela é uma anomalia, ela é uma mistura unica de vampiro, lobisomem e bruxa. -O tal Marcel falou.

-Klaus não quis pedir ajuda, mas você moram aqui e podem ter alguma pista dela, se já a viram, se já falaram com ela...-Elijah parecia mesmo preocupado.

-Teme por sua sobrinha, não é? -Perguntei o compreendendo.

-Sim, ela foi o motivo da maior redenção do Klaus, durante anos ele se dedicou a ser umbom pai, a parar de fazer inimigos, de manipular as pessoas...-Ele comentou.

-Isso realmente é impressionante. -Stefan falou.

-Espere um segundinho, vocês vieram aqui para nos pedir para ajuda-los a procurar a cria do Klaus? Ela é só uma garota, como você disse ela aparenta ter 16 anos mas tem 10, nada que uma boas palmadas a moda Klaus Mikaelson não resolvam e...-Ele parou por um instante, seus olhos se arregalaram. -Não.

-O que foi Damon? -Perguntei.

-O nome dela é Meredith não é? -Ele perguntou.

-É sim...-Elijah respondeu e Damon suspirou.

-Eu acho que sei onde ela esta.

**POV Meredith**

-Ele não pode ficar aqui! -Samira foi a primeira a se opor.

-Por que não? Ele esta ferido, eu posso cuidar dele. -Falei tirando meu casaco e colocando o menino no sofá.

-Somos vampiras Meredith, se perdemos o controle esse garoto não vai durar um dia aqui! -Gabrielle cruzou os braços.

-Pois vão ter que se controlar! -Alterei a minha voz. -Essa cidade esta cheia de pescoços repletos de sangue, saiam e matem quem quiser, mas esse garoto vai ficar aqui até se recuperar! -Falei e elas fizeram cara feia.

-Ele até que é bonitinho. -Elsa foi a unica que o elogiou, nem se opôs, mas nem foi a favor.

-Ele esta abrindo os olhos! -Khloe falou.

Ele abriu os olhos e só assim eu pude notar que era azuis, vivos e belos, combinavam com sua pele branca, menos com seu cabelo que era negro como a noite.

-Olá...-Falei e ele começou a observar toda a casa.

-Onde estou? -Ele perguntou.

-Esta seguro, aqueles idiotas não vão mais te machucar. -Falei.

-Os caras...do time...-Ele falou tentando se levantar, mas eu o empurrei para que deitasse.

-Não pense neles agora. Me diga, como é o seu nome? -Perguntei e ele olhou no fundo dos meus olhos.

-Darien...e você?

-Meredith, vamos cuidar de você até que se sinta melhor. -Falei sorrindo.

-Ai que maravilha. -Samira falou sarcástica, eu olhei feio pra ela mas ela apenas me deu os ombros.

-Vai ficar tudo bem. -Falei para ele e ele fechou os olhos.


	6. Chapter 6

**POV Meredith**

Tínhamos ido para a boate, o dia já tinha amanhecido e pedimos para trocar o turno da noitepelo dia, pois eu ficaria a noite cuidando de Darien. As meninas pensam que eu estou gostando dele, iludidas, eu só estou prevenindo dele ser o culpado por eu ter matado aqueles idiotas. Chegamos na boate e fomos trocar de roupa, interessante como tanto de dia como a noite, aqui é bem movimentado.

Depois que nos vestimos, saímos e fomos trabalhar. Estávamos atendendo os rapazes que já estavam lá quando ouvi a porta da casa se abrindo, e lá vinha mais. Quando eu olhei para a porta com um leve sorriso, senti meu corpo tremer, era...tio Elijah, como? Ele...Deus.

-Merda...-Fui tudo que falei.

-O que foi Meredith? -Gabrielle perguntou me olhando preocupada.

-Eu vou embora. -Falei correndo pros fundos e vestindo um casaco que ainda sim, dava pra ver meu sutiã, eu não tinha tempo de vestir uma roupa então sai pelas portas dos fundos e entrei em um beco, suspirei fundo, era ele, eu sabia que era ele. Continuei andando rapidamente, massó olhando para trás.

-Então você saiu de casa para viver assim? -Meu Deus, ele estava na minha frente, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

-T-Tio...-Gaguejei, eu poderia ser mais forte do que ele em vários aspectos, mas, ele ainda era meu tio.

-Você saiu de casa para viver como uma meretriz?! -Ele segurou meu braço com força, eu nunca tinha o visto desse jeito. -Você tinha tudo que uma pessoa pode ter, mas mesmo assim saiu de casa para viver desse jeito, uma vida de desonra e futilidades!

-LARGA ELA! -Ouvi as vozes das minhas amigas, tio Elijah me soltou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos me olhando desaprovador.

-Você esta bem Meredith? -Samira perguntou se aproximando de mim.

-Ele...sabe? -Perguntei e ele negou com a cabeça.

-Não, por Deus ele não sabe, imagina se ele descobrisse que a filha dele dança como uma meretriz numa boate de quinta! Quantas pessoas já estariam mortas se no meu lugar, ele estivesse aqui? -Tio Elijah falou e logo vi Marcel se aproximando por trás dele.

-Vejo que a achamos Elijah, vamos leva-la logo e poupar Klaus de ver isso, e por favor Meredith, vista algo descente. -Como ele ousa falar assim comigo? Ele não passa de um subordinado!

-Tio, eu quero falar com o senhor, pois só o senhor me entende, mas quero falar a sós, na minha casa. -Falei e ele consentiu com a cabeça.

-Muito bem, eu vou, mas espero que a senhorita tenha uma boa explicação. -Ele falou e eu suspirei.

Em segundos estávamos na porta da mansão, mas tio Elijah não conseguiu entrar por causa do feitiço que a protegia.

-Entre. -Convidei e ele entrou. Fomos até a sala e as meninas se dividiram nela, continueiem pé e ele só me encarava. -Eu sei...que o que fiz foi errado, eu não deveria ter fugido, mas, eu pude ver o mundo, vi coisas que nem das janelas do meu quarto eu podia ver, conheci pessoas, conheci minhas amigas, eu pude ser livre.

-Você só precisava ter paciência, seu pai te levaria para dar uma volta no mundo se assim você quisesse. Mas o seu surto de independência foi maior e assim você fugiu, seu pai ficou mais louco do que já era. -Ele falou.

-Ele...esta em Mystic Falls? -Perguntei.

-Esta sim, e não falta muito para ele te encontrar.

-Eu não quero ver ele. -Falei andando pela sala.

-Ele é seu pai, merece uma explicação tanto quanto eu. -Ele falou.

-Ele vai acabar comigo! -Rosnei.

-Se tem consciência disso, é por que sabe que merece. -Ele foi frio.

-Mas o que aconteceu com você? Você é o tio que mais me ajudava! O que ele fez pra você? -Rosnei.

-Ele não fez nada, mas eu nunca passei a mão na sua cabeça por uma coisa errada e você sabe disso, e não espere que eu passa dessa vez Meredith Mikaelson!

-Você vai ficar do lado dele? Do irmão que te empalou mais de uma vez? Que empalou toda a família por poder? -Perguntei.

-Isso não tem nada haver com você Meredith, isso já passou! -Ele respondeu.

-Então também não quero mais te ver. -Falei baixo.

-Meredith não ouse...-Antes dele terminar eu falei.

-Adeus Elijah. -Levantei minha mão o levitando no ar.

-Meredith! -Ele falou autoritário então o entortei o pescoço, vampiros não morrem com isso, muito menos originais, mas ficam desacordados por horas. -Tirem ele daqui, o joguem em algumlugar da cidade. -Falei subindo as escadas.

-Mas...Meredith ele é seu tio...-Elsa falou e eu parei.

-Ele foi meu tio, agora é só mais um que protege o Klaus. -Continuei andando até entrar no meu quarto e me trancar lá dentro.

Me encostei na porta e passei a mão na cabeça respirando fundo.

-"Encobrir, não sentir, sempre a boa menina deve ser..." -Repeti as frases que ele mesmo me falava quando eu era mais nova e encostei minha cabeça olhando pra cima.

**POV Klaus**

-O que vocês estão dizendo? -Perguntei rosnando em ódio, aqueles malditos Salvatores estavam mentindo!

-Olha Klaus, se quiser acreditar, ótimo, já falamos pro Elijah onde sua filha esta e ele com certeza já deve ter ido atrás dela. -Elena falou, ela estava ao lado do Damon.

-Fui sim. -Elijah apareceu atrás dela e se aproximou de nós, ele estava com uma das mãos no pescoço com cara de poucos amigos.

-Você achou Meredith? -Perguntei.

-Achei sim. -Ele respondeu.

-E então?

-E então que ela não quer me ver mais, me expulsou da casa dela, se bem que, me deixou desacordado antes disso e mandou suas amigas me jogarem no meio da rua. -Ele falou e eu rosnei ainda mais, essa menina esta brincando comigo.

-Elijah, me diga, o que o Damon me falou sobre a Meredith agora, é verdade? -Perguntei ficando cara a cara com ele.

-É sim...é verdade. -Eu quis quebrar alguma coisa, ou melhor, matar alguém com o tamanho da raiva que eu estou.

-Eu não acredito. -Rosnei passando a mão na cabeça.

-É nisso que dar mimar a filha de mais Nik, eu sempre te avisei. -Rebekah escolheu a pior hora para soltar suas piadinhas.

-Agora não Rebekah. -Marcel a calou.

-O que vamos fazer agora? -Elijah me perguntou e eu suspirei.

-Jogar o jogo dela, se ela acha que vai conseguir me colocar pra trás, ela esta muito enganada. Nem que eu tenha que levar ela a força, não resolveremos nosso problemas aqui, e sim em casa. -Olhei para Elijah e ele entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

-Já tem um plano diabólico não é, você não muda Niklaus. -Ele falou.

-Para o bem da minha filha, eu preciso agora ser rígido e duro, mas do que eu já sou, ela vai abri os olhos e ver que o seu lugar é do nosso lado, do lado da família dela. -Me virei para Damon, Elena, Stefan e Bonnie. -Vou precisar da ajuda de vocês. -Falei.

-Se for para vocês irem embora de Mystic Falls levando sua cria mortífera, te ajudamos sim. -Damon falou e eu sorri de canto, ele nunca muda mesmo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gente! Mil desculpas por favor! Eu devo uma explicação a vcs e vou dar, meu computador quebrou logo na tela, quebrou toda por causa que minha irmã caiu em cima dela! Mas agora estou de volta e planejo atualizar minhas fics agora. Desculpa! E boa leitura gatas!**

**POV Samira**

Depois que jogamos o tio da Meredith no meio da rua, decidimos ir até a boate para explicarmos o que tinha acontecido, já que o chefe ainda é o chefe, embora pudêssemos mata-lo. Quando chegamos na boate, estava um silencio enorme, achamos estranho, o Bruce, que era o nosso chefe, não fecharia a casa tão cedo por causa que saímos antes do fim do expediente. Entramos pelos fundos e estávamos quase próximas a sala onde ficava a boate.

-Esta muito quieto aqui. -Klhoe falou.

-Esta sim, mas vamos descobrir o que foi. -Quando entramos na sala da boate, nos deparamos com um banho de sangue, todos lá estavam mortos e até mesmo o Bruce. Meu Deus...quem fez isso?

-OH MEU DEUS! -Elsa gritou colocando a mão na boca.

-Fizeram uma chacina aqui! -Gabrielle comentou, começamos a andar entre aqueles corpos, nosso sapatos ficaram escorregadios por causa do sangue no chão.

-Quem sera que fez isso? -Perguntei me virando para a recepção quando ouço o som estranho.

-GABRIELLE! -Ela tinha caído no chão, e o homem por trás dela estava segurando seu coração e depois o jogou no chão.

-Desnecessário, mas eficaz. -Era Elijah, o tio da Meredith, que tínhamos jogado na rua!

Gabrielle estava morta, senti um enorme calafrio.

-Podemos fazer isso do jeito mais fácil, ou do mais difícil. -Outro homem segurou a Klhoe pelos cabelos com bastante força.

-Larga ela! -Rosnei pra ele.

-Ah não, você vai fazer o que eu quero, ou sua amiga aqui morre. -Ele falou apertando mais os seus cabelos.

-Samira...não...-Klhoe falou mais eu não tinha escolha.

-O que você quer?

**POV Meredith**

Eu desci até a cozinha, la tinha um pacote de sangue O negativo que as meninas tinham deixado, então eu levantei o canudo e comecei a tomar. Depois que o sequei, joguei no lixo e me sentei na mesa para pensar, Klaus estava em Mystic Falls, se eu o conhecia bem, ele não sairia daqui sem me encontrar antes, eu precisava esta preparada, mas como? Ele é meu pai, sempre o vi assim desde que conheço o mundo...foi a primeira pessoa que eu vi assim que abri os olhos...e, o decepcionei. Mas ele também me decepcionou, ele me mantia presa!

-Algum problema? -Darien apareceu por trás de mim e se sentou na minha frente.

-Não, nada, só estava pensando. -Falei tentando não preocupa-lo com meus problemas.

-Ouvi uma confusão aqui em baixo, a pouco tempo, esta tudo bem? -Ele perguntou, ele era tão gentil...sua voz era como um calmante pra mim.

-Meu tio veio aqui, e você sabe...problemas de família...-Falei e ele concordou com a cabeça.

-Entendo...vocês brigaram? -Ele perguntou.

-É, nós brigamos, mas isso já passou. -Falei.

-Talvez ele esteja só preocupado com você.

-Talvez...

Logo meu celular começou a vibrar, e eu vi que era o numero da Samira.

-Com licença. -Pedi a ele. -Alô Samira?

-Olá minha princesinha. -Meu Deus, minhas pernas tremeram, meu queixo quase começou a bater, era Klaus! -Me escuta, e me escuta bem, eu estou aqui com suas amiguinhas, as pessoas por quem você trocou sua família, eu quero você aqui e quero agora, ou matarei todas elas e tocarei fogo nessa boate maldita. Não é algo difícil não é? Quem sabe agora você pare de fugir e enfrenta a fúria de seu pai. -Ele falava serio, eu podia sentir.

-Deixa elas em paz...-Rosnei.

-Isso depende de você meu anjinho, ou vem até aqui ou elas morrem. -Ele falou.

-NÃO MEREDITH! NÃO VENHA! -Ouvi Samira gritar.

-Estou te esperando. -Ele desligou na minha cara.

Joguei o celular na parede com tanta força que um pedaço dela caiu no chão.

-O que aconteceu? -Darien perguntou.

-Nada...-Peguei meu casaco e sai. -Ainda.

Em segundos eu já estava lá, Klaus estava por trás das meninas, e vi Gabrielle no chão, morta com um buraco no coração.

-Malditos...-Mal chegaram e já começaram a fazer da minha vida um inferno!

-Olá filha...papai esta feliz em te ver. -Klaus falou daquele jeito perigoso dele que eu conhecia muito bem.

-Deixa elas irem, elas não fazem parte dessa confusão. -Falei e ele discordou com a cabeça.

-Não é assim que funciona filha, e você sabe. -Ele estava segurando o cabelo da Klhoe e eu a fitei.

-Não faça nada pra ele...-Ela murmurou pra mim.

-Meu termos são os seguintes...-Ele falou. -Volte pra casa, comigo e agora, volte para sua família e para o seu lar...ou matarei sua amiga na sua frente.

-VOCÊ DISSE QUE SOLTARIA ELA! -Samira gritou.

-Eu menti. -Ele sorriu.

-Meredith por favor...não vamos fazer isso parecer pior do que já é...-Elijah falou e eu o fitei notando sua mão cheia de sangue.

-Pior? O que pode ser pior do que meu próprio tio matar a minha amiga? -Perguntei e ele não falou mais nada. -Meu lar é aqui. -Me virei pra Klaus.

-Não foi isso que eu falei, ou volta pra casa, ou eu a mato aqui e agora. -Ele falou puxando cada meus mais o cabelo dela.

-Esta blefando... -Falei e ele enfiou a mão no peito dela, ja segurando seu coração e depois o arrancando de lá como se ela fosse uma boneca.

-NÃO! -Samira gritou, Elsa cobria a boca com as mãos completamente sem voz.

-Acha que estou agora? -Ele perguntou e jogou o corpo dela para a parede atrás de mim, não perdi tempo, corri até minha amiga, coloquei sua cabeça em meu colo e me ajoelhei perto dela.

-Klhoe...me perdoa...me perdoa...-Eu sentia as lagrimas, vivas e quentes descendo pelo meu rosto.

-Meu milagre...-Era assim que ele me chamava. -Vamos pra casa...vamos recomeçar, papai te perdoa por tudo, eu só quero você em casa, com sua família...comigo. -Senti meus dentes rangirem pela força que eu fazia neles, me levantei e podia sentir minha cabeça queimar de ódio.

-Saiam daqui. -Falei para as minha únicas amigas que restaram, então elas sairão pelas portas dos fundos.

Logo o local começou a ventar forte, um vento gelado como dos de inverno, começou a estremecer e a ter suas paredes e cadeiras congeladas, todos os corpos estavam congelando e o sangue no chão também.

-Eu não vou voltar! -Falei levantando a mão em direção a Elijah, o jogando contra a parede e formando uma enorme estaca de gelo em minha mão. A joguei contra ele e ela perfurou seu peito.

Ele gritou de dor mas eu não me importe, naquele momento, meu coração tinha congelado.

-Esse é o meu lar! -Empurrei Klaus do mesmo modo que Elijah, e ele se chocou na parede.

-Meredith para agora mesmo! -Ele falou autoritário e eu sorri.

-Você não manda em mim...-Me aproximei dois passos. -VOCÊ NÃO É MAIS MEU PAI! -Formei outra estaca de gelo, e a joguei contra o peito dele e ele gritou alto.

-AGORA BONNIE! -Eu deveria saber que eles não estavam sozinhos, logo uma mulher negra apareceu por trás de mim e eu a empurrei contra a parede, a prendendo pelas mãos com o gelo que nela havia se formado.

Me aproximei dela e segurei seu rosto.

-Acha mesmo que pode me deter? Sua bruxinha de quinta, que é da ralé, não fere a realeza! -Torci seu pescoço, mas não pra matar, apenas a deixei desacordada.

-BONNIE! -Um cara apareceu por trás do balcão e eu o empurrei contra a parede o prendendo pelo pescoço.

-Fica quieto. -Falei com ar de nojo, os outro que estavam ali não apareceram. -SEI QUE TEM MAIS AI ESCONDIDOS! FIQUEM AI MESMO! SE SAÍREM...mato todos vocês.

Me aproximei de Klaus que tentava retirar a estaca do peito.

-E quanto a você...você não vai ganhar nada de mim, a não ser ódio. -Ele me encarou. -Matou duas amigas minhas, agora se vire pois eu vou matar todos vocês...todos! -E logo desapareci da frente deles.

Corri o mais rápido pra casa e subi as escadas na maior velocidade que eu tinha, e me tranquei em meu quarto. Escorreguei de vagar até sentar no chão e chorei, chorei como nunca mais tinha chorado...meu coração agora doía, e muito.

-Meredith? -Era a voz do Darien.

-Vá embora Darien! -Falei abraçando meus joelhos.

-Você podia me ouvir, abrir essa porta, por favor eu quero só te ver...-Ele falou tão doce, mas eu não queria ver ninguém.

-VÁ EMBORA! -Meu grito estrondou pela casa, logo ouvi passos na escada, ele tinha ido mesmo embora.


	8. Chapter 8

**POV Elsa**

Já se faziam duas semanas que Meredith estava trancada naquele quarto, ela deveria esta muito fraca, se sentindo culpada pelas mortes das nossas amigas, mas...o luto tem que ser passageiro, estamos no meio de uma guerra com a família dela, o minimo que precisamos é dela com agente. Os hibridos perguntavam por ela a todo momento, enquanto ficavam de guarda para na parte de fora da casa, mas, sabemos que eles não seriam nada para o pai da Meredith, por isso que precisávamos dela.

Eu subi as escadas e fui até o seu quarto, respirei fundo e dei três leves batidas.

-Meredith? -Chamei por ela, mas ela não respondeu. -Por favor me escuta, todos perguntam sem parar e me encorajam para te dizer, mas espero por você, me deixe entrar. Só temos umas as outras, o que vamos fazer? Temos que decidir...-Me encostei na porta, mas nada dela falar alguma coisa, então me distanciei, e fui embora, ela não iria abrir mesmo.

Voltei para a sala onde Samira estava com Darien, ambos não falavam nada, apenas fitavam o carpete vermelho egípcio que Meredith tinha comprado. Me sentei na outra poltrona e suspirei fundo.

-Ela não saiu não é? -Samira perguntou e eu a fitei.

-É...ela vai enfraquecer assim...a barreira vai cair se isso acontecer. -Falei.

-Ela não se livra da culpa da Gabrielle e da Klhoe terem morrido, ela não pode mais ficar trancada naquele freezer que ela chama de quarto! O pai dela esta ai, pronto para nos matar e leva-la embora, e vamos ficar paradas sem fazer nada? -Samira era a primeira a se exaltar, mas eu procurava manter sempre a calma e não agir por impulso.

-Não. -Ouvi a voz de Meredith e me levantei, na verdade, todos se levantaram, ela desceu a passos humanos as escadas, vestia um vestido azul perolado e seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo. -Não vamos ficar paradas, vamos acabar logo com isso. -Ela levantou as mãos e logo aquele mesmo vento gelado tomou de conta de toda a casa, o chão estava virando gelo, os moveis virando picolé, cristais de gelo se formaram dentro da casa, tão pontiagudos que pareciam flechas.

-O que esta fazendo Meredith? -Perguntei.

-Hora de mudar, vamos jogar o jogo deles. Se eles vencerem, vão acabar com as nossas vidas, e com a boate também, eu sei que somos bem estruturadas e que não precisamos trabalhar mas lá é o único lugar que me faz não pensar neles. Se Klaus quer jogar sujo, vou jogar mais sujo ainda. -Ela falou saindo de casa.

-Espere Meredith. -Samira puxou seu braço. -Somos três agora, temos que ser mais unidas, ou do contrario, eu e Elsa vamos morrer.

-É simples, ou estão do meu lado, ou do lado deles. Dos dois vocês podem morrer, mas do lado deles é mais provável. Somos amigas...preciso de vocês. -Ela falou e eu estufei o peito.

-Estamos com você amiga. -Falei.

-Pra tudo. -Samira terminou e Meredith sorriu, agora indo até a porta.

-Onde vocês vão? -Darien perguntou.

-Ao cemitério. -Meredith então respondeu já saindo.

**POV Elijah**

Estavamos todos na casa dos Salvatores, Sophie tinha vindo para Mystic Falls para nos ajudar, junto com Davina, elas tentavam fazer um feitiço de localização, mas pelas caras das duas, elas não estavam conseguindo nada.

-Ah! Não tem como, ela lançou um feitiço mais forte, não temos colo localiza-la. -Sophie falou frustada e todos ficamos frustados.

-Olha Klaus eu devo admitir, eu pensava que nunca encontraria um ser tão macabro quanto você, mas depois que vi sua filha...-Damon começou a falar e Klaus o cerrou com os olhos.

-Olha como fala. -Klaus falou.

-Ela não sairão de onde estão, e nem vão voltar a boate. Temos que dar um jeito de acha-las...-Stefan comentou cruzando os braços.

-Concordo, e o que vai fazer com ela quando a pegarmos Klaus? -Damon perguntou.

-Não é da sua conta. -E meu irmão, gentil como sempre, respondeu.

-É da minha conta sim, estou arriscando meu pescoço, eu não, nós, para que você possa levar a sua filhinha mimada de volta para o quarto do castigo ainda com vida, nos deve alguma explicação. -Damon estava provocando, mas Klaus não se abateu fácil.

-Ah não...-Bonnie falou logo se perdendo no olhar, como quem olha pro nada.

-O que foi Bonnie? -Stefan perguntou.

-A magia da Meredith aumentou, ela esta canalizando o poder das bruxas locais. -Ela comentou e nós nos aproximamos mais delas.

-O que isso quer dizer? -Klaus perguntou.

-Quer dizer que ela vai usar um feitiço forte e proibido...-Sophie comentou.

-Que tipo de feitiço? -Perguntei e Bonnie me fitou.

-Reencarnação.

**POV Meredith**

-Ai, odeio andar em cemitérios. -Elsa protestou enquanto cavava uma das covas do local.

-Já achei o caixão Meredith. -Samira falou me olhando.

-Eu também já achei. -Elsa falou.

Só faltava eu, cavei mais um pouco até sentir uma superfície firme, afastei a terra com as mãos e visualizei o caixão marrom escuro, inteiro.

-Olá...vovô.


	9. Chapter 9

**POV Meredith**

Levamos o trés caixões até a cozinha e os colocamos sobre a mesa central. Ascendi cinco velas e as coloquei ao redor da cozinha. Deixei os caixões fechados e fechei os olhos e tentei me concentrar.

-O que vai fazer Meredith? -Elsa me perguntou e eu suspirei.

-Vou canalizar ainda mais os poderes das bruxas da cidade, preciso de muita magia para poder fazer esse feitiço. -Respondi colocando minha mão direita sobre o primeiro caixão e a esquerda sobre o ultimo caixão.

-Mas...-Samira olhou o livro de feitiços que eu tinha sobre a mesa, na verdade, era o livro antigo da minha avó Esther, ela era uma grande bruxa e com certeza lá tinha todos os tipos de feitiço. -Esse feitiço, não é proibido?

-Sim, mas nada é proibido pra mim. -Sorri de canto e peguei uma faca, apontei para minha mão e fiz um corte. O sangue que saia, eu o derramava sobre cada um daqueles caixões.

Respirei fundo, o feitiço estava começando a dar certo, o vento tinha apagado todas a velas do local.

-Ancestrais bruxas, ouçam agora o meu apelo, tragam de volta quem não pode morrer, tragam os vampiros queimados de volta a vida e na terra reviver! -O vento ficou mais forte, tão forte que as panelas da cozinha estavam caindo no chão. Os caixões se abriram ao mesmo tempo e eu estendi minhas mãos novamente.

-Vitalum Vitalis! Vitalum Vitalis! Vitalum Vitalis! Vitalum Vitalis! -Repeti inúmeras vezes. Fechei meus olhos e me concentrei na magia canalizada.

-Eu preciso de uma bebida. -Ouvi uma voz e levantei minha vista, eles tinha levantando do caixão, o feitiço tinha dado certo, eles reviveram. Sorri com minha gloria, bruxa nenhuma tinha feito algo parecido e eu...bom, eu tinha feito.

-Voltaram...-Murmurei, o de aparência mais jovem saiu do caixão, logo depois os outros dois saíram dos mesmos, eu apenas os olhava.

-Que é você? -O mais jovem perguntou.

-É bom te conhecer...tio Kol. -Falei sorrindo de canto.

-Tio? -Ele olhou para os outro. -Pai? Finn? Vocês também voltaram, mas o que esta acontecendo? -Ele perguntou e todos olharam para mim.

-Eu prometo que contarei tudo a vocês, podemos ir para a sala? Aceitam uma bebida? -Perguntei sendo a mais educada possível, meu avô e meus dois tios estavam ali, eu não sabia como lhe dar com eles.

-Claro. -Vovô respondeu sorrindo e foi até a sala, os meus tios o acompanharam e eu suspirei. -Bem rustico aqui não é?

-Antes de tudo...-Eu já estava lá e me sentei na poltrona congelada. -Eu me chamo Meredith Mikaelson. -Falei os fitando e eles me olharam de forma curiosa.

-Mikaelson? -Mikael perguntou curioso. -Me explique.

-Sou filha de Klaus com uma lobisomem, eu sei que parece mentira, mas o lado lobisomem dele pode ter filhos e é ai que eu entro em cena. Não vou prolongar muito, o que eu quero é a ajuda de vocês...para matar o Klaus. -Falei completamente fria.

-Matar o Nik? Pelo que eu saiba, é do seu pai que estamos falando garota. -Tio Kol falou e eu o fitei.

-Eu sei que vocês querem tanto matar o Klaus quanto eu...-Murmurei. -Estacas...caixões por seculos...isso não fazem vocês lembrar de algo? -Cruzei minhas pernas.

-Você é uma menina...muito, engenhosa, eu sinto só em te olhar. Niklaus pode não ser meu filho, mas sinto algo por você Meredith, eu e você compartilhamos um interesse. Eu vou te ajudar. -Mikael falou e eu sorri de canto.

-Também vou te ajudar, preciso de divertir, e também, preciso me vingar. -Tio Kol falou sorrindo.

-Tio Finn? -Perguntei e ele me olhou.

-Pode contar comigo Meredith, Klaus tem que pagar por tudo que fez a nossa família! -Estava tudo dando certo.

-Otimo! -Me levantei. -Vamos dar uma festa, para comemorar a volta de vocês, toda a cidade sera convidada e Klaus verá, com quem esta lhe dando. -Rosnei e eles sorriram perigoso. -Vocês agora são minha família.

**POV Klaus**

Eu não aguentava mais ficar sem poder fazer nada, eu tinha que conversar com Meredith, eu precisava acabar logo com isso!

-Klaus? -Caroline se aproximou de mim e eu sai de meu devaneio.

-Olá amor...-Falei.

-Esta tudo bem?

-Não, minha filha me odeia Caroline, tentou me matar e matar a Elijah, e eu sinto que ela não vai parar por ai. -Falei e ela juntou as duas sobrancelhas.

-Sei...por que não procurou falar com ela? Sempre usando da dor, da morte para conseguir o que quer, não é atoa que ela esta com raiva de você, você matou as amigas dela Klaus. -Ela falou.

-Esse é meu jeito Caroline...-Falei e depois a olhei no fundo dos olhos. -Eu posso ser mal, vingativo, mortal, mas...ninguém pode me julgar e dizer que não amo a minha filha, eu a amo mais que a mim mesmo.

-Oh Klaus...-Ela se aproximou.

-E ver ela assim...dói, dói muito. -Caroline me segurou o rosto e se aproximou cada vez mais.

-Vamos dar um jeito nisso...-Ela falou, coloquei a mão em seu rosto pronto para beija-la, quando a droga da campainha tocou.

-Eu atendo! -Elena falou e eu suspirei fundo.

-Então...onde estávamos? -Perguntei sorrindo e a fazendo sorri também, aquele sorriso tão doce, tão belo, que arrancava tudo de mim.

-KLAUS! ELIJAH! -Elena gritou e eu suspirei emburrado. Caroline segurou na minha mão e me puxou até a sala onde todos já estavam lá.

-O que foi? -Perguntei e ela me entregou um papel, mas parecido com um convite.

-Isso...leia isso. -Ela falou e eu o peguei, o abri e comecei a ler.

-_A família Mikaelson convida a todos para o baile de boas vindas que ocorrerá em sua mansão as 17:30. Os trajes tem que ser de gala e esperamos todos para essa noite inesquecível. Atenciosamente, Kol, Finn, Mikael e Meredith Mikaelson. _-Eu não estava acreditando.

-Ah não. -Elijah falou. -Foi pra isso que ela canalizou o poder das bruxas...ela trouxe nossos irmãos e nosso pai de volta! -Ele passou a mão na cabeça.

-Meredit Klaus. -Damon falou.

-Ela esta indo longe de mais. -Rosnei e senti Caroline aperta minha mão.

-Temos que fazer alguma coisa, Kol e Finn com certeza estão famintos, o baile é só um pretexto para eles se alimentarem dos locais. -Rebekah comentou.

-Ela juntou forças com o resto da família...engenhoso. -Damon falou e eu o fitei quase o cerrando com os olhos.

-Temos que ter um plano. -Falei.

-E temos. -A bruxa negra apareceu ao lado de Damon junto com Davina. -Faremos um feitiço nas bebidas...a parte mais forte da Meredith é sua parte bruxa, com esse feitiço essa parte vai adormecer por um tempo, ela ainda não despertou sua parte lobisomem o que nos leva a combater apenas a parte vampira dela, parte, em que você Klaus, é mais forte. A tiramos de lá e a traremos pra cá. -Ela explicou.

-OW espera um pouco, não vai trazer uma vampira, bruxa, lobisomem, sei lá o que ela é, pra dentro da minha casa, eu acabei de fazer a reforma aqui! -Damon protestou se levantando.

-É o único lugar pra onde podemos traze-la. -Davina explicou.

-O plano é fraco de mais, Meredith é mais esperta que isso. -Falei.

-Mas é o único plano que temos, se quer sua filha de volta, temos que correr esse risco. -Elijah suspirou e eu também, realmente, não tínhamos escolha.

**POV Meredith**

-Uma filha do Niklaus...-Mikael ando para a esquerda com um copo de vinho nas mãos e depois me olhou.

-Eu sei, curioso não é? -Perguntei sorrindo.

-Sabe...você me lembra a Esther. Loira, perigosa, olhar mortal, era disso que eu gostava nela. -Ele explicou.

-Que bom. -Sorri e ele se sentou.

-Niklaus é inteligente pequena, ele não vai se enganar tão fácil, não se mata um original como um vampiro qualquer... -Ele me explicou e eu sorri ainda mais.

-Eu tenho uma estaca de carvalho branco guardada, quando chegar a hora, vocês matam o Klaus, Elijah e Rebekah, eles não podem continuarem vivos. -Falei olhando perdido.

-Sei, sabe você pode não ser minha neta de sangue, mas...eu gosto de você, só não me chame de vovô, eu me sinto velho. -Como era vaidoso.

-Rsrsrsrsrs tudo bem Mikael. -Falei.

-É a hora, da verdadeira família reinar nessa cidade, e somos nós, apenas nós! -Ele falou e eu sorri.


	10. Chapter 10

**POV Meredith**

O dia tinha amanhecido, e a correria dentro da casa era enorme. Contratei uma equipe de decoração, não que a decoração de gelo não fosse bonita, mas eu queria algo que abalasse ainda mais, essa noite seria completamente inesquecível, seria a noite em que eu seria finalmente feliz, ou como diz tio Kol, eu cortaria o cordão umbilical.

Eu estava provando inúmeros vestidos junto com Elsa e Samira. Samira tinha se apaixonado por um vestido vermelho e Elsa namorava um verde, eu era a unica que não tinha escolhido um vestido.

Eu devo ter provado mais de 30 vestidos, e não me agradei de nenhum, eu já estava ficando emburrada, me sentei no sofá da sala e suspirei fundo.

-Ah vamos Meredith, escolha um vestido. -Samira falou.

-Não me agradei de nenhum...nenhum deles é perfeito como eu e você sabe como é difícil ser eu! -Reclamei alto, logo vejo tio Kol descendo as escadas com um smoking bastante elegante, e uma gravata borboleta, se aproximou de mim e deu uma girada.

-E então, como estou? -Ele perguntou mais eu estava tão emburrada que apoiei meu queixo na minha mão esquerda.

-Lindo. -Murmurei sem interesse e ele se aproximou um pouco mais se sentando do meu lado.

-Ei...o que foi? -Seu tom de voz era de preocupado, eu já tinha conquistado todos eles só em dizer que queria matar o Klaus.

-Nada...só que eu não tenho um vestido e a festa é em menos de 6 horas! -Me levantei revoltada e logo vi Mikael entrando na sala com um copo de Whisky.

-O que esta acontecendo? -Ele perguntou e eu bati o pé no chão, jesus, como era difícil arrumar um vestido!

-Ela não tem um vestido para a festa. -tio Kol explicou e Mikael observou todos aqueles vestidos jogados no chão.

-Como assim não tem? E todos esse vestidos lindos? -Mikael perguntou e eu me deitei no sofá, afundando minha cabeça entre meus braços.

-Não gostei de nenhum deles! -Falei.

-Talvez devêssemos chamar outra estilista. -Ouvi a voz de tio Finn descendo as escadas.

-Agente liga e espera. -Ouvi a voz de Samira falar.

-Chamamos um sapateiro também? -Tio Kol perguntou.

-É um ótima ideia. -Mikael falou.

-EU QUERO UM VESTIDO! -Gritei tão alto que senti o chão da mansão estremecer.

-Ok, eu vou pegar o seu telefone e ligar o mais rápido possível, deve ter um vestido que você goste em algum lugar. -Ouvi a voz de Mikael voltando para a cozinha e me levantei, fiquei sentada com a cara mais fechada do mundo.

-Ora vamos, desamarre essa cara, é a sua festa e é digna de uma princesa feliz. -Tio Kol falou e eu forcei um sorriso.

-Enquanto isso, tenta não forçar outro terremoto, precisamos da casa para o baile. -Tio Finn recomentou e eu respirei fundo.

-Onde esta a maldita manicure? -Perguntei me levantando e indo até o meu quarto. -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Meu grito estrondou pela casa quando parei para me ver no espelho do corredor.

Logo todos estavam ao meu redor.

-Mas o que aconteceu? -Tio Finn perguntou.

-OLHA SÓ O MEU CABELO! -Me virei para eles, eu estava fumaçando em ódio. -ESTA SEM BRILHO E SEM VIDA, DEVERIA TER MAIS MOVIMENTO! CABELEIREIRO!

**POV Elena**

-Teremos que ter cuidado, aquela casa terá hibridos por todos os lugares a mando da Meredith, Davina e Bonnie entram na cozinha, colocam a poção nas bebidas e esperamos fazer efeito. -Falei me sentando ao lado de Damon.

-Sem contar que terão outros 3 originais lá. -Stefan comentou.

-E um deles é o pai de todos. Meredith foi esperta em se aliar com Mikael, agora em vez de Klaus colocar moral nela, Mikael vai colocar moral em Klaus, que ironia. -Damon respondeu.

-Damon! -Protestei.

-O que? Estou falando a verdade. -Ele se defendeu.

-Temos que ser cuidadosos, um pequeno detalhe pode matar todos nós. -Stefan pensou alto.

-Exatamente, quando a filhinha mimada de um inimigo nosso dá uma festa, devemos chegar lá com um sorriso. -Damon falou.

-E caso consigam pega-la...-Elijah apareceu na frente da lareira. -Não façam nada, apenas a entreguem para o Klaus, ele é o pai.

-Você não vai? -Perguntei.

-Vou, mas vou ficar de olho nos meus irmãos, eles com certeza desconfiaram de Klaus e companhia irem a festa. -Ele explicou.

-De novo me metendo com originais, eu deveria tomar vergonha na cara e me mudar pro Alaska. -Damon fez um comentário.


End file.
